You're Never Alone, Even In The Hardest Times
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A New Friend For The Ben 10 Writing Club". Goldie and Biena get some help from a friend and his brother to help their new friend not feel like she's alone.


**Sequel to guestsurprise's "A New Friend For The Ben 10 Writing Club". Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Preza and Vamps belongs to guestsurprise and Goldie and Biena are special guests in this story.**

* * *

 **You're Never Alone, Even In The Hardest Times**

Goldie showed Biena where the laundry chute was and Biena went first, squeezing through and coming out into the bathroom where Preza was hiding. "Preza," she said.

The shy girl jumped and ran for the locked door, but Biena caught her and didn't have to wait long for Goldie to come up through the chute and help her hold onto Preza. "Honey, calm down," she said to the shy girl gently.

Preza hung her head, embarrassed and she wouldn't look at them, no matter how much Goldie and Biena coaxed her to let them help her.

"Can my brother and I be of service, ladies?"

At the familiar voice, Goldie and Biena gasped and looked to see two vampire-looking men enter the bathroom through the window and one they recognized very well. "Vamps!" Goldie said in surprise.

Preza looked up in shock and gasped, backing up rapidly so that she was hiding behind the other two girls, who greeted Vamps warmly as the Vladat introduced them to his brother, Whampire, who greeted the girls with a smile.

"My brother mentioned meeting you two and how you were both wonderful authors," he said.

Goldie and Biena blushed at that. "Well, we do like writing," Biena said bashfully and Goldie looked equally bashful.

Whampire chuckled gently. "And you're both modest," he said with a smile. "They're as charming as you described them, Vamps."

The older Vladat nodded and then noticed Preza was looking at him nervously and she was slack jawed. He moved closer to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She began shaking a bit, making the others worried and Goldie crouched down beside the shaking girl. "Preza, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's okay. Vamps won't hurt you. He's really gentle," said Biena.

"But…But…," Preza stammered. "Th-They're real?"

The other two girls nodded. "Yeah, we met Vamps some time ago," Goldie said.

Vamps moved closer, very gently helping Preza to stand up before he lifted her up into his arms. "Come," he said, using his telekinesis to unlock the bathroom door and they all headed for the living room.

The young girl in the Vladat's arms finally seemed to snap out of her shock and she gently squirmed, to which he set her down and she looked at him more closely. "I…I don't believe it," she said. "I…I never…how?"

Sensing something, Biena went up to Preza. "How what?" She asked gently.

Preza grabbed her notebook, flipping the pages until she got to a story and showed it to Biena and Goldie, who instantly saw what had stunned their new friend.

"Wait a minute," Goldie said. "Vamps…is your creation?"

Preza nodded. "His real name is Ultimate Whampire," she said. "But I gave him the nickname Vamps."

Whampire's eyes widened at that, as did Vamps, who read the story himself and turned to her. "Well, no wonder you seemed a bit shocked," he said.

She nodded and smiled. "You look exactly as how I described you in this story," she said.

Whampire grew curious as he read the story too and smiled. "This is a good story," he said and then his smile grew mischievous and he moved closer to Preza, who began to look nervous again. "And I see you like tickle stories."

Goldie and Biena knew immediately what Whampire had in mind and quickly blocked Preza's escape route, gently holding her as Whampire came closer. "Brother," said Whampire. "Did you know your creator is ticklish?"

"I didn't," he said. "Is she?"

The green-masked Vladat smiled and began tickling Preza, who instantly laughed as she struggled to get away. Vamps instantly joined in, tickling Preza's underarms while Whampire tickled her stomach and Goldie and Biena watched as their new friend was tickled by the two Vladats. Whampire suddenly turned his attention to them and smiled mischievously.

"And what about you two?" He asked.

"She is," both said in unison, pointing at each other and had no time to run as Whampire was quick to capture them playfully and tickle them.

Preza noticed how just like in her stories, Vamps was a good tickler and was also gentle, making sure he didn't hurt her and he stopped after a bit, sensing she had reached her limit. As she sat up, he helped her stand up and they watched Goldie and Biena being tickled by Whampire for a bit until he let them go and they all sat down to rest.

Goldie noticed how Preza was still a bit upset over what had happened. "Preza, can we help you in any way?" She asked.

The young girl sighed. "No, I don't think so," she said sadly.

Vamps gently took Preza's hand. "What happened, my dear?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him. "I'm…I'm afraid…I may have to give up writing," she said sadly.

"Why is that?" Biena asked gently, although she and Goldie already knew, but didn't want to say anything to respect their friend's privacy.

Preza looked ready to cry. "My dad's in jail and my mom is very sick," she said. "I'm going to have to hold the fort down for a while and I won't have time to write stories now."

Whampire kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry about your parents," he said gently and Vamps echoed the words.

Goldie and Biena looked at each other and Goldie's eyes widened as an idea hit her and she smiled. "Preza, I think I have an idea," she said.

The young girl looked over at her. "What?" She asked.

"Well, from the sounds of it, you'll be alone in your house," she said to her.

Biena smiled as she began to catch Goldie's train of thought. "What if…you stayed with Goldie and me?" She offered. "Or better yet, we could have sleepovers at each other's houses."

"And we could help you hold the fort down at your home too," Goldie said. "That way, you could still write stories."

Preza looked at them. "But…," she began to protest, but it died on her lips and she seemed to withdraw into herself again. "Why…Why would you offer that?"

Goldie and Biena looked at each other in confusion and then shared confused looks with the two Vladats. Whampire then turned to Preza. "Preza, do you…have any friends?" He asked.

She shook her head and the others began to understand and they gathered around her. "Preza, you're not alone," Biena said gently. "You've got Goldie and me. And Vamps and Whampire."

"She's right," said Vamps. "We're here for you."

She looked up at them all. "Really?" She asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Everyone needs someone to help them when times get tough," Goldie said. "Biena has helped me more than once when I've been down."

"And Goldie's done the same for me," said Biena. "So, how about it?"

Preza actually smiled for real this time. "Thank you," she said. "If you guys really don't mind…I'd like that."

Goldie and Biena hugged her and Vamps and Whampire joined in on the hugs too and Preza cried a little bit, but it was in happiness. She not only had four people who understood and were willing to help her, she had four friends who were going to stick by her and weren't going to let her face this hard time alone.

And that was another thing. She didn't feel alone anymore, thanks to them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
